dua gelas Es Krim
by amerta rosella
Summary: sebenarnya, andai kau tahu kalau aku selalu senang saat bersamamu. tapi sepertinya kau lebih baik tidak tahu—eren/annie.


**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-: Erenni :-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas yang terlampau panas untuk Annie Leonhardt, sampai-sampai perempuan berusia dua puluh tahun itu harus mengenakan topi bisbol dan kaca mata hitam, serta sebuah jaket cokelat yang melapisi _t-shirt _putih dan celana _jeans_ pendek ketika dia dengan terpaksa harus keluar dari rumahnya yang nyaman, sembari dalam hati meruntuki eksitensi si pemuda Jeager bermata bulat pirus kehijauan yang rumahnya hanya terletak beberapa petak dari sini.

Sungguh, Annie tidak pernah bisa merasa nyaman dengan matahari seterik ini di Brooklyn saat musim panas tiba, meski sudah hampir dua tahun perempuan itu berdomisili di AS. Ketahuilah, di Negara asalnya—Rusia—tak pernah memiliki iklim sepanas ini. Karena di sana, kau hanya bisa menemukan salju dan salju, dingin yang membekukan, serta sebuah keajaiban bila menemukan matahari di selatan Rusia.

Tepat ketika Annie hendak mengunci pintu rumahnya, dia mendengar suara laki-laki yang sangat dia kenal, menyapanya menggunakan bahasa jerman, "_Guten Morgen_, _Frau _Leonhardt!" ada semangat yang melebur dari nada suaranya dan Annie bisa merasakan itu.

"Eren, ini bukan Jerman dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan—" bohong, Annie mengerti betul apa yang dikatakan Eren. Dia termasuk perempuan yang gemar mempelajari banyak bahasa dari buku-buku yang suka dibacanya ketika dia memiliki banyak waktu senggang dari padatnya rutinitas dan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

Eren menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat rambut cokelatnya agak berantakan. Dia berdiri di depan pekarangan rumah Annie sambil menunggu si pemilik rumah yang kelihatan sangat enggan berjalan mendekatinya. Meski Annie minim ekspresi, tapi Eren tahu kalau perempuan itu jengkel karena dia mengajaknya jalan-jalan—ya, jalan; jalan kaki.

"Ann, senyum dong!" pinta Eren saat Annie berada di dekatnya. Eren menunjukan pada Annie bagaimana caranya tersenyum, dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar dan membelokan matanya yang bulat. Ekspresi Eren sangat lucu, dan itu membuat Annie memutar bola matanya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Bodoh, itu mengejek atau tersenyum," gumam Annie yang pada akhirnya memberikan seulas senyum singkat pada Eren. Walau hanya singkat dan sekilas, tapi senyuman Annie sangat-sangat menawan di mata Eren.

Eren tertawa jenaka, "Baiklah. Ayo kita jalan, Sayang," dan tangan Eren menggenggam tangan Annie yang ukurannya lebih kecil dengan erat. Annie membenarkan letak topi bisbolnya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya yang cantik. Kadang Annie berpikir betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki teman seperti Eren. Walau hanya kadang-kadang karena Eren Jeager lebih banyak menyusahkan, sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…. Eren?"

"Apa Ann?"

Perempuan berambut kuning keemasan itu bertanya ketika dia berpikir kalau mereka berjalan sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan Eren tak memberitahukannya ke mana arah tujuan mereka. Cuaca tak begitu terik karena Eren memilih berjalan di pinggir trotoar yang sinar mataharinya terhalangi oleh rindangnya pepohonan. Meski tak banyak ditemukan pohon-pohon rindang di sini.

"Kita mau jalan ke mana?" Annie menatap Eren sekilas. Bola mata biru sewarna kelopak bunga irish itu berkilat ingin tahu.

"Hal yang paling menyenangkan ketika musim panas?"

"Entahlah," Annie mengangkat bahu. Liburan musim panas tahun lalu dilaluinya dengan bersantai di dalam rumah, menikmati segelas es limun dan gangguan berupa kehadiran Eren, "Aku pernah berpikir … um, untuk … kau tahu, makan Es Krim mungkin?" Annie menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Eren tersenyum dan mengambil topi bisbol yang tersemat di kepala Annie, membuat Annie mengerutkan alisnya sambil merebut topinya kesal.

Bisa dibilang, mengenal Annie selama dua tahun lebih belum membuat Eren merasa kalau dia benar-benar mengenal perempuan itu. Annie Leonhardt adalah sosok misterius yang hadir dalam hidupnya dengan berbagai kebetulan. Ya, kebetulan karena Annie ternyata juniornya di kampus, kebetulan karena ternyata Annie adalah tetangganya, kebetulan karena mereka bukan warga asli Amerika, dan kebetulan karena sifat Annie mengingatkannya akan sosok perempuan di masalalu.

"Kita ke kedai Es Krim?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jangan cemberut dong. Kau semakin cantik kalau cemberut begitu, Ann." Eren membuat Annie merasa suhu udara semakin panas di sekitar wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau bergurau," Annie membuang muka ke arah lain—ke mana saja asal tidak ke arah Eren. Melalui ekor matanya, dia dapat melihat cengiran menyebalkan milik Eren.

"Ann, sudah kubilang jangan cemberut. Kau kelihatan sangat-sangat can—"

"Eren, berhenti menggombal atau aku pulang?"

Perempuan itu memutus ucapan Eren. Sebenarnya, pada umumnya perempuan suka dipuji, tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menerima pujian tersebut.

Eren terkekeh, "—Oke, oke, _Frau _Leonhardt." Dia menarik kepala Annie ke dalam dekapannya, membuat Annie terbentur dengan dada bidang Eren, serta aroma maskulin yang memabukan.

"Eren, lepas! Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian!"

Benar, banyak pasang mata dari para pejalan kaki yang melihat tingkah mereka. Eren nyengir dan melepaskan kepala Annie, sedangkan Annie sendiri berharap dalam hati kalau dia bisa menghajar Eren karena sudah membuatnya malu. Mereka memang bukan lagi remaja berusia belasan tahun, tapi entah kenapa tingkah laku mereka tadi seakan-akan menunjukan pada publik sebuah romansa cinta remaja-remaja naïf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedai Es Krim itu terletak dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Annie tanpa pikir panjang melepas genggaman tangan Eren, masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kedai itu dan membiarkan Eren mengekor. Bukan karena dia tak sabar menikmati segelas Es Krim lembut yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya, tapi karena dia butuh tempat sejuk yang dapat melindunginya dari terik matahari untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya sekaligus kepalanya.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya berpihak pada Eren karena kedai tak sesesak dan sesumpek yang ada dalam kepalanya. Entah kenapa, biasanya di musim panas begini kedai Es Krim menjadi tempat singgah favorit. Mereka memilih duduk di meja untuk dua orang, letaknya pojok, dekat dengan jendela dan sebuah pot berisi tanaman untuk penghijauan. Annie melepas topi bisbolnya dan kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya, menaruh perlengkapan penghalau terik matahari itu di atas meja. Rambut di sekitar keningnya kelihatan lepek karena keringat, pun lehernya juga kelihatan basah oleh keringat. Bagi Eren yang seorang laki-laki normal, Annie sungguh seksi!

"Eren, kau lihat apa?" tanya Annie karena dia memerhatikan pandangan aneh Eren padanya. Laki-laki Jeager itu menggeleng, tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak," terkekeh hambar, "Mau pesan?" lanjutnya, Annie mengangguk, dia tidak terlalu memusingkan apa yang dilakukan Eren tadi. Lambaian tangan Eren disambut oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan kaca mata yang kelihatan kedodoran di hidungnya yang kecil.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan dan Nona?" dia bertanya ramah.

Eren menatap Annie, seakan mengerti, Annie mengangguk, "Um, dua gelas Es Krim cokelat."

Pelayan itu mencatat, "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak." Pelayan itu berlalu sambil mengatakan 'mohon tunggu sebentar' dengan seulas senyum, "Ren, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau ini konyol?" Annie menatap Eren jengah ketika di buku menu, dia melihat kalau kedai Es Krim ini menyediakan pelayanan pesan-antar.

"Konyol apanya?" Eren mengernyitkan alis.

"Lihat," Annie menunjuk, "Kita bisa _delivery._"

"Aku sudah tau," jawabnya enteng, "lalu?"

_Kalau kau tahu bisa menggunakan jasa pesan-antar kenapa kita perlu repot-repot berjalan kaki sambil panas-panasan ke kedai Es Krim ini padahal dengan memesan via telepon kita tak perlu susah payah! Eren bodoh-bodoh-bodoh!_ Annie memaki dalam hati, dia mengembuskan napas kesal.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Dua gelas es krim datang tepat di saat Annie merasa _mood_-nya benar-benar buruk. Dia meraih gelasnya, menyendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya dan merasa kalau cokelat setidaknya bisa sedikit memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

"Ann, kau terlalu terburu-buru." Eren mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Annie membatu di tempatnya; menunggu.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Membersihkan ini," dia mengelap menggunakan ibu jarinya sisa es krim di sudut bibir Annie, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku suka ekspresimu yang seperti ini, Ann."

Eren membuat wajahnya panas, "Eren!" Annie mengumpat pelan dan memalingkan wajah.

"Tenang, kali ini tak ada yang memerhatikan kita," kekehan Eren sama sekali tak membuat Annie merasa lebih baik, "Mau mencoba punyaku?" tawar Eren.

Annie menatap Eren sekilas dengan ekor matanya, "Punyamu sama saja dengan punyaku. Jadi tidak usah," tolak Annie. Tapi Eren kekeuh menyendok es krimnya dan mendekatkan sendok itu pada Annie.

"Anggap saja aku menyuapimu."

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Annie menerima suapan Eren. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hangat, melelehkan kekesalannya tadi.

"Kau mau tahu, Eren? Apa yang ada dalam kepalaku?" kata Annie, kembali menyendok es krim miliknya. Dia tidak mau Eren menyuapinya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau itu menyebalkan, bodoh kelewat idiot, tapi anehnya—aku selalu nyaman bersamamu."

Perempuan itu membuang pandangannya ke arah luar kedai, pura-pura memerhatikan hiruk-pikuk keramaian di luar.

"Aku sudah tahu kok."

"…. Cih, kadang-kadang narsis dan memuakan," lanjut Annie sambil memangku wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia tak peduli jika wajahnya sudah merah tak karuan, apalagi Annie tahu kalau sepasang mata bulat pirus milik Eren tengah memerhatikannya lekat-lekat, "Habis ini kita ke mana?"

"Terserah kau saja. Asal kau senang, aku ikut Ann."

Bersama Eren membuatnya mampu melupakan sejenak tugas-tugas liburannya yang menumpuk, juga kerinduannya akan Negara asalnya.

_Sebenarnya, andai kau tahu kalau aku selalu senang saat bersamamu. Tapi kau lebih baik tidak tahu.  
_

"Mau mencoba es krimku?" kali ini Eren yang menatap kebodohan Annie heran. Es krim mereka sama-sama rasa cokelat, apa bedanya. Annie menyendokan es krim ke dalam mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah—yang memerah entah karena apa. Lalu, tangannya menarik tengkuk Eren agar mendekat padanya.

Eren merasa seperti tersengat listrik kala Annie mendobrak isi mulutnya dengan lidah. Persetan dengan tempat umum, Annie hanya ingin memberi sebuah ciuman untuk _sahabat_, juga balas dendam atas kekonyolan Eren yang membuatnya kesal. Sebagai laki-laki normal, Eren tak akan membiarkan dirinya diam saja saat Annie tengah berusaha menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Um, ciuman dengan rasa es krim cokelat? Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

Dan tampaknya, entah sadar atau tidak ... mereka sukses menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Ann?"

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Em, terimakasih karena mau menerima ajakanku untuk jalan-jalan, makan es krim bersama ... juga ciumannya."

"Jangan ungkit soal itu lagi bodoh!"

"Tapi ciumanmu boleh juga, kau berba—aw!" mulut Eren keburu disumpal oleh topi bisbol milik Annie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_... Bahagia itu, sederhana bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

fin.

* * *

note: makasih ya udah berkenan baca hehehe =)). saya nggak bisa bikin fluff tapi nekat jadinya ya gini huhuhu. nggak ngikutin EyD; lagi pengen nulis suka-suka-saya XD. kesan dan pesan sangat ditunggu ya. see u next time, dear.


End file.
